narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Biwako Sarutobi
'mother of Asuma Sarutobi' Where did it say that? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Logic says that. Hiruzen is Asuma's father, and Biwako is Hiruzen's wife. It only makes sense for her to be his mother. In the absense of anything indicating Hiruzen cheated on his wife, that's fact until proved otherwise. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, misread that line. Thank you. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) That's still speculation, he could've had a wife before Biwako, or anything could have happened. You can't instantly assume she's Asuma's mother or Konohamaru's grandmother. It's one of the things that annoys about this wiki too; even if it's obviously true we can't post something until it's been absolutely confirmed; either in a chapter or in a databook or in a fan book.Awale (talk) 20:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: it is pretty obvious and is reasonable to place that she is Asuma's mother since there are no one else that the third hokage had a relationship was. This is probably one of those things that will never be fully reveled unless it is done in a data book. Darthwin (talk) 00:08, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Death Now sure, she's on the floor bleeding but that doesn't say she's dead. How many times has a Naruto character gone down like that, but still lived... Honestly a lot of the stuff on this page sounds like speculation. (And sure she isn't alive to date but still until they somehow confirm her death, I won't buy it.) Oh and sorry if I'm being too aggressive about this...Awale (talk) 20:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Have you forgotten that the place blew up afterwards? ''~SnapperT '' 21:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It didn't blow up...Minato took the explosive tags away with him, precisely so Kushina and the others wouldn't die. It was a random house that blew up, not the cave that the birth was taking place in. Kaidou (talk) 07:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Biwako's Height Biwako has to be high at least 175 cm, because Asuma, her son, is 190.8 cm and Hiruzen, his husband, is 163.1 cm. So the wife should be higher than the husband and I think it's possible, calculating the height with the online calculator it must be like that. :therefore...? and sign your posts and such forth --Cerez365 (talk) 20:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if it was possible to perfectly accurately calculate someone's height based on the heights of their child and spouse, this little theory still doesn't take into account the likelihood that these characters shrank with old age. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Se lo dici tu... forse, anzi probabilmente hai ragione. Grazie lo stesso, ciao Death? Can we edit it to say presumed deceased, and mention only that she was knock unconsicious by MAdara?Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather (talk) 19:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather :Death ''~SnapperT '' 19:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Asuma, Konohamaru and Kurenai's child? Isn't that just a speculation that she is mother of Asuma ? If she is not then Konohamaru and Kurenai's child are not her blood relatives. Thats how like everyone think Asuma's sibling is a brother ... Konohamaru's mom could possible be Asuma's sister. --Elveonora (talk) 10:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :How would assuming Biwako is Asuma's mother be in any way similar to assuming Konohamaru's father is male? Biwako is Hiruzen's wife. It only makes sense for her to be the mother of his children. Sure, there's a possibility that this isn't so, but the chances of any of those possibilities coming true is really rather small. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::2 brothers of mine have a different father, just saying. --Elveonora (talk) 11:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Such a thing is uncommon, if not rare, especially in Japan and even more so in fiction that doesn't specifically involve such themes, just saying. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Really ? Did not Kaiza fathered Inari ? For example Kiba's dad ran away from Tsume, so possibly Hana might be his half-sister ... just saying. --Elveonora (talk) 11:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Kaize and Inari's relationship was a special theme in the manga, just saying. Really, don't make things overly complicated. Occam won't be happy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You are right, I'm sorry. But this site's goal is to be the biggest,correct and most detailed Naruto database ever, am I right ? Also, kinda offtopic by is there a list of important people ? Like this site's owners,admins etc. Also you have still not replied to my talkpage, guess you are busy. --Elveonora (talk) 11:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Being the "biggest, correct and most detailed Naruto database" does not mean only stating what has literally been stated in the series. You cannot be complete without making logical conclusions and assumptions. :As for your other questions: try and yes, I have been quite busy. I'm currently participating in NaNoWriMo, which is taking up most of my spare time. You've obviously put a lot of thought into your theories and proofs, so I don't want to disrespect that by writing a rushed, poorly thought-out reply. I'll answer as soon as I find the time. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure, what are you writing about if may i ask ? And I dont think I put a lot of thought into that ... I came with most stuff in like 5 minutes, thanks though. I came up with KKG/T theory and some other stuff Im gonna add soon. --Elveonora (talk) 12:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :The story I'm writing this year is a fantasy ^^ Thanks for asking. Also, just because you came up with it quickly doesn't mean you didn't put a lot of thought into it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'll be able to read it one day :) Thanks. Also I would like to hear out your theories,thoughts,opinions about manga as well. --Elveonora (talk) 07:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sexist Whoever this woman is, she is a bloody sexist. (talk) 11:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :And as such? --Cerez365™ (talk) 11:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) --Butcher-50 (talk) 13:48, August 3, 2014 (UTC)More like kishimoto's clumsy attempt of pandering to the tougher-core feminist crowd, really. Name origins I think it may be worth mentioning that her name might be a reference to Lake Biwa (or Biwa-ko in Japanese), which is the largest freshwater lake in Japan. It appears frequently in Japanese literature and whatnot. Then again, "biwa" is also a Japanese short-necked fretted lute, which also may be the source of her name. SpecB (talk) 08:57, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against adding the lake bit, not too sure about the instrument, I can't draw any links to it and the character.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:06, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well you could say her role was instrumental. :D SpecB (talk) 17:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Presumed Deceased/Deceased I could have sworn that Obito killed her and Taji. In fact, in the latter's article, her status states "deceased," so I don't want to change it just in case its meant to be "presumed" but as far as I can see, she's dead. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi appearing in the last Filler? Since I can't put links here (I think), I read this "That girl is been confirmed to be Hiruzen's future wife, Biwako as stated from the latest Pierrot blog article." is she really the little girl that she got scared from Madara's face?Rex-05 (talk) 03:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Jep. • Seelentau 愛 議 06:38, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Hawt--Elveonora (talk) 10:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what the heck do these things are suppose to mean, but anyway... http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2014/07/biwako_shou-1024x723.jpg Rex-05 (talk) 11:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so if it's confirmed that she was the little chick, wouldn't it make sense to add that to her article?--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Those are sketches, Rex. And yes, Elveonora. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bump, Cerez? Would you be that nice to add stuff to her background and personality section and perhaps capturing an image of her young self? Thanks. And yes, I could do that myself, but you are the Mr. Fancy With Words one.--Elveonora (talk) 21:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :In said episode, she left the academy. Could we say that she was a kunoichi or is that too much speculation? Norleon (talk) 12:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump. Norleon (talk) 20:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Maybe add it as a trivia point? That wouldn't hurt anyone. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC)